


Narcissistic Echo

by PolarisTheYoungWolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Feels, Female Stiles Stilinski, Gifset, Implied threesome though, Incest, Masturbation, Multi, NSFW Art, Nude Photos, Oral Sex, Pictures, Porn With Plot, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, Stilinski Family Feels, Stilinski Twins, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Twincest, Twins, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:06:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3218438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarisTheYoungWolf/pseuds/PolarisTheYoungWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>((Cruising through Tumblr and well...SorryNotSorry.))<br/>When their mom died, their dad became distant. He provided for them financially but it was Stella who took care of Stiles. In just about every other respect. Stella loved her mom and missed her terribly, they look like their mother, more as they got older. She can't see herself 24/7 but she can look at Stiles and Stiles is beautiful. </p><p>So maybe her love map has been distorted and she loves Stiles in a way she probably shouldn't. But no one paid them any mind. At least not anyone she couldn't handle or scare off. That is...until Derek. Through their adventures and Stiles and him saving one another, there wasn't anything Stella could do to stop Stiles from falling for Derek, or vise versa. But Stiles will always be hers and she's not prepared to lose her...so she'll have to learn to share...and convince Derek to do the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Narcissistic Echo

**Author's Note:**

> So...I was scrolling through Google for some FemStiles art when I came across this blog http://femstilesnetwork.tumblr.com
> 
> And well...this is the result. Minus the Peter gif, the rest came from that blog.

The first thing Derek did when he walked up to the bed was take off his jacket it and threw it at Stella. She made an 'Oomph' noise before hugging the leather to her to cover her nakedness. 

"So does that mean you don't want to know what Stiles looks like naked?" though she asked to be snarky and sarcastic, there was a bit of hope in it too. If she could get Derek to lose romantic and/or sexual feelings for her sister all together that would be awesome!

Her hopes were crushed however when Derek scoffed and rolled his eyes, "You and her aren't the same person. Yes I want to know what Stiles looks like naked. And I will. One day." He directed a smirk at her, not even bothering to hide his intentions. 

And she supposed with how little subtly she's given him about wanting him away from her sister, she should expect that. She still didn't have to like it. 

"She's not 18 yet and need I remind you that our father is the Sheriff and you've already been accused of murder...by Stiles no less." she huffed as she crossed her arms over Derek's jacket and over her chest.

Derek was leaning against the wall and scoffs, "Right...and what would your father say if I were to point out exactly just how close you and Stiles actually are?"

Stella tensed. Ever since the whole werewolf business started they have been closer to their father. They talked more and hang out on his days off and it was nice to be a family again. Stiles loved it. And their dad loved reconnecting with them. The time when they had to be secretive really hurt him and now it was imperfectly perfect. Their dad now knew what was out there but they were honest. But he didn't know what Stiles and Stella did behind the closed door of their room. Didn't know how they helped each other cope. He wouldn't understand. He would call her sick and manipulative. But it wasn't _her_ fault, if anything it was _his_! He left them alone. They needed emotional care as well as financial care but he was gone as much as possible. Dove straight into his job and left them to their own devices. For over a year they couldn't even mention their mother...for a few months he couldn't bare to look at them for longer than a minute. When Stiles ADHD got bad he couldn't handle her. But Stella could...Stella did! 

 

Anger washed over her and she bolted up, dropping Derek's jacket to the ground and marched up to him. Jabbing her finger into his chest and glaring at her, "You do that and you'll hurt Stiles. Because yeah...think I'm sick all you want. You may love Stiles but you also know it's not easy. She's a complicated person but she's worth it. Otherwise you would have turned away with a disgusted sneer the moment you found out about us. But you didn't. You're still fighting for her. Trying to take her away from me. Well...I'm not going to let that happen. And we both know she won't leave me. Maybe it is manipulation but I don't care at this point. I'm selfish because after everything! I'm allowing myself to be selfish about Stiles. I loved my mother...and I saw her die. After she did die, people kept telling us that we looked like her and I saw it...I her in Stiles. Dad couldn't look at us for months...couldn't talk about mom for years...Stiles was all I had of either of them...of anyone. So if you think I'm going to let her go after I spent years making sure no one hurt her, then you've got another thing coming, Hale!" 

"You love her." it wasn't a question.

"I love her, I'm in love with her. Yes."

"She loves me." also not a question and it made her frown deeply.

"Sadly."

"Stiles loves you too but she understand the society she lives in. She knows what you two have can't be what the world knows. What she can have with me however..." he left it hanging in the air. And though it should sound more threatening, it was all just fact. No smugness or threat in his voice.

"She's still got a few months before turning 18." Stella stated.

"She's fucking her sister, I don't see her having a problem with my age." Derek deadpanned. "Though she may have a problem with her twin coming over and trying to...seduce me?" he raised an eyebrow questionably. Silently asking _'seriously, what are you doing here?'_

"Tempt you." She corrected.

Derek rolled his eyes, "Yeah well, it's not you I want."

"Gee, aren't you a charmer."

"I can be...when I'm interested. So get dressed, then get out." Derek pushed away from the wall and made his way to the bed, intent on picking up a book for a bit of light reading. 

"I want you to join us." She blurted out.

Which caused Derek to pause mid-step before turning back to stare at her. He furrowed his brow, "What do you mean?"

"I'm not giving up on her. You aren't either. Chances are this will go on until it gets ugly. Being the martyr that she is, she'll let us both go. I have time invested in her love...years built up that you can never take." Derek let out a low growl at that reminder, but then she wanted to growl at her next words, "But there is a level of trust she has for you that I can't ever have. When shit hits the fan in this town it's not me or dad that she wants to call first, it's you."

"...what are you saying?"

"It's one thing if one day she chooses you...but I don't want to drive her away to someone who doesn't deserve her. And you're not that horrible to look at. So...why not share?" she crossed her arms over her chest again. Now hating the idea of being naked in front of Derek. It made her feel more vulnerable. 

"Share Stiles?" Derek asked.

"Share Stiles...share a bed. Whatever. A package deal. We're yours, you're ours." she tried to be as nonchalant as possible. 

"You'd be mine and I'd be yours?" Derek echoed. 

"I believe it's called a threesome, but yes, Derek. Us three being exclusive to just each other."

"...I'll think about it. Now leave." 

Stella rolled her eyes but grabbed her clothes. She dressed on her way down, giving Peter quite the show on her way down. 

When Peter entered the loft he gave Derek a knowing smirk. Derek tried to ignore it and just read the words on the page, but he could feel Peter's eyes burn into him. Finally he snapped out a, "What!?"

Peter just shrugged but said seriously, "Nothing...you two make a cute couple." 

 

* * *

 

"What are you going?"

"What's it look like I'm going?"

"It looks like you're setting up a camera,"Stiles pouted, "We've never recorded anything...kinda helps with the whole keeping it secret thing."

"I know but...I get curious. Haven't you wondered what we look like?" Stella asked with a grin as she sent a text on her phone then made sure the camera angle was perfect before pressing record and practically tackling Stiles to the bed.

"It's that curiosity that started this remember?" Stiles replied. Their dad was working a late double shift, so she and Stella were lounging around in their bras and panties. Touching and groping as they pleased since they were home alone. 

"And aren't you happy about that?" Stella asked with concern. She knew what society would think. It was one of Derek's strongest weapons against them and it made her feel insecure. 

Stiles brought her out of her thoughts as she cupped her face and kissed her, "Hey...yeah, I'm happy."

"Good...so shuddup and kiss me."  
  


And so Stiles did. 

 

After a make out session, Stella looked out the window and smirked when she saw a pair of glowing eyes. She instructed Stiles to lay down and when she had her ass presented towards the window, Stella made sure to caress and massage her sister's ass in slow sensual movements. The panties slipping between Stiles' ass cheeks, but Stella just pushed them away as she ran her finger lightly over Stiles' hole. 

 

She leaned down and gave a few tentative licks. Stiles whimpered and Stella took it as encouragement. Slipping her tongue inside and darting in an out. Stiles mewled at the feeling, scratching at the bed, not knowing what to do with her hands. Then Stella flipped her over and pulled her panties down and parted Stiles' folds with her tongue and licked at her clit. It had Stiles arching up in pleasure. Soon Stiles pulled her bra off and played with her nipples as Stella's tongue lowered some to prod at her entrance. Stiles pulled at Stella's hair and brought her up. In seconds they discarded Stella of her undergarments and kissed hungrily as they fingered themselves. Moaning and panting and kissing could be heard, as well as the slick sounds of their hands working themselves in and out, until they reached their orgasms. 

 

Stella walked towards the window as Stiles laid happily in bed, smiling at nothing, though her head turned when she heard the window opened. She sat up straight when Derek stepped in, eyes a bright blue and...sporting one hell of a hard on. 

"Um..." she tried to think of something to say but words failed her. Derek have had to have heard that. He knew, fuck he knew! And he was in their room, they were naked, he was hard and..."is...is this going where I think it's going?"

"You mean are we going to blow Derek because even if it's covered it looks painful? Yes. Yes we are. Derek, go sit on the bed."

To Stiles' shock, Derek complied. Derek hated Stella more than he hated Stiles...and okay, hate was a strong word, but not necessarily the wrong one. But the look Derek gave her...desire and heat and lust. God! Stiles didn't even think when she effortlessly moved to straddle Derek.  And like instinct he wrapped his arms to secure her.

"Hey..." he breathed out huskily, pupils blown.

"Hey yourself, Sourwolf..."

"I want this." Derek blurted out.

"Sex? Thank god, because I do too."

"No, I mean yes, I mean...I _know_ , Stiles." Derek said as he pointed look at Stella who had came to stand next to the bed before moving to sit behind Derek. "We could make it work."

"How?" Stiles hadn't meant for it to sound so desperate, but damn it she wanted it all. And if Derek was offering it, then why the hell not?

"I...I'm not sure. But I want you. I can't lose you. And Stella can't and won't either. So...we share."

"We share?" Stiles repeated.

Stella nodded, "We share." 

"That's going to work?" Stiles asked a bit skeptically. 

"You remind me of mom. Her beauty, her love of life, her wit. You make me happy. I'm not giving that up." Stella said sincerely.

"You see me for how broken I am but you don't pity me. You trust and love me and I'm not giving that up. You don't have to choose Stiles."

"Oh thank god! Now, no more sappy, and more sexy!" 

Stella and Derek grinned, very happy to comply. 

**Author's Note:**

> Uh...follow me on Twitter @_The_Young_Wolf  
> Have something you want written? I'm looking for prompts. Either in the comments or on twitter, leave me something and I'll see what I can do. Prompt posting/updates will be on Weekends(Fri/Sat/Sun).


End file.
